Regalia Subsector
Subsector capital planet: Cynn (hive world) If there’s one concept that encapsulates the Regalia Subsector (if dozens of Imperial systems and hundreds of billions of lives can be boiled down so crudely), it’s bad governance. It is the site of a thousand well-meaning but ill-conceived experiments in ruling that have proven far worse than just doing nothing; the battleground of petty nobles, lawmakers, bureaucrats, and officers, all vying for power and striving to remake their domain in their image; the polar opposite of Guilliman’s high ideals and civic-mindedness. The corruption and avarice of the subsector is only tolerated for two reasons - first, the Lithesh Sector military forces are stretched too thin to do much about it other than the occasional assassination of rulers who step too far beyond tolerable behaviour. Second, though the subsector economy is gripped by massive losses due to embezzlement and theft, the subsector’s main export - unprocessed industrial metals - is vital to maintaining Forge World output, and even a brief disruption of supply could be crippling in the event of a xenos incursion in the Correndor Sub. Outside the handful of well developed systems, much of the Regalia sub consists of feral worlds filled with tribes scavenging decating scrap, feudal colonies providing meagre tithes for the Imperial Guard, and slave worlds churning out gigatonnes of minimally refined metals. Cynn Hive world; low-lying toxic clouds blanket the surface, lightning crackling constantly. Above the cloudline, the clear air and deep orange sun make the gleaming noble spires look beautiful. A complete playground for the local nobility and wealthy visitors, complete with all the corruption and intrigue that housing such august personages entails. About as far from the Imperium as one can get while still conclusively being within the Emperor’s domain; as such, it is favourable ground for those with a criminal bent who are willing to play by the byzantine local etiquette. Cornelius' family is based here - most powerful noble family in one of the more prominent hive cities. Gerhardt Dead world, scoured of life by unknown forces - no signs of life for centuries. Last time the Allure passed by, the sbip had many mechanical failures. Niko pieces together that the skaven stopped working for some reason - the warpstone worked fine but the skaven wouldn’t do their jobs. Weird as fuuuuck. Ffrikksonbrannd Shattered archipeligo ice-world with massive deep-sea mining operations under the ice crust Monstrous whales and salamander-sharks battle and cause untold damage to the miners’ efforts; but the spoils of the sea are so rich that it’s worth it Salamander-sharks - amphibian, fuckloads of teeth, fin/digit/web hand things and tadpole-like movement - vicious ambush predators that can sit clinging on the thermal vents for years before striking Home to a primarily oceanic PDF who are responsible for dealing with the deadly predators of the deep as well as defending from invasion Highly charged particles from the Emperor’s Halo supernova produce vibrant aurora across the sky Drukk Feral world. Densely forested, low gravity, with spindly tree-like plants stretching hundreds of metres into the air. Regalia merchant concerns are scrambling to take advantage of the exotic biological materials recently discovered on the planet, destroying the uneasy web of alliances and truces between the large tribes of technologically backward locals who inhabit the trees. Albion Agri-Knight world - a chaotic-good Knight household that uses their ancient and esteemed war machines to till fields and repair vast farm machinery when not in a state of war. Food output is modest compared to what could be obtained from the land, but the planet produces many noted delicacies so the great and good of Cynn are loathe to press too hard for any reforms lest they disturb the terroir of their favourite vintages. Mosscoh System Penal colony - Those born there are indentured for 25 years but then granted Citizenship with a plot of land on the lush agri-world to farm. Those sent to the colony rarely set foot on another world again, save as cannon fodder in a penal regiment. Denizen’s rest - warmer planet inwards in the system, billed to prospective workers as a bucolic agri-world, but actually just a huge and depressing planet size intensive agri-factory. Has worrying rumblings of cult activity among some of the psychologically damaged people raised in a godawful penal colony The Coronal System Three planets, settled long ago by the same colony fleet but each long since degraded into low-tech feudal societies. Centuries ago, the Imperium sent envoys and materiel with a strong Mechanicus presence to bring the system to compliance, but efforts halted before completion as the manpower was needed elsewhere to fight His glorious wars. The leaders of the worlds were perfectly happy to swear fealty to a higher power but, being left abruptly to fend for themselves, they quickly fell to decades-long wars between one another. Several old and poorly maintained system ships allow them to attack one another with troops wearing boiled leather and wielding Volkite guns and las weapons, each discarded Imperial weapon a treasured relic to the feudal armies. Despite their advanced weaponry, each king rarely sees a decisive victory and stalemate is the most common outcome of an attempted invasion. A moon of one of the uninhabited planets features a small Adeptus Mechanicus outpost - planned centuries ago to become a true Forge World as a sister to Lithex Optimus, but with insufficient resources the handful of remaining techpriests struggle to maintain the facility let alone expand it meaningfully. The kings of the three worlds provide serfs and other biological materials so the tech priests can continue their wait for the Imperial bureaucracy to provide resources and, in exchange, the priests assist in maintaining weapons and ships so that the kings can continue to fight their endless petty wars. Category:Locations Category:Regions Category:Regalia Subsector Category:Lithesh Sector Category:Subsectors